Rain
by MidoriRen6
Summary: "Apakah aku hanya seseorang yang datang dan pergi seperti hujan?" Min Yoongi - Kim Namjoon [Namgi, Namjoon x Yoongi, BTS, BANGTANBOYS]
**Tittle:**

 **RAIN**

 **Cast:**

 **Min Yoongi – Kim Namjoon**

 **(NamGi)**

 **Warning:**

 **Typos everywhere, Absurd story, 'Do not read if you do not like'**

 **Inspiration from BTS's song –Rain-**

 **Rate:**

 **T**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Sad**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **The characters belong to their selves, and the story pure made by me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HANA**

 **DUL**

 **SET**

 **!**

" _Apakah aku hanya seseorang yang datang dan pergi seperti hujan?"_

Min Yoongi mengedarka pandangannya pada setiap sudut penglihatan yang mampu dijangkau oleh indra penglihatannya. Warna tebal hari-hari hujan di Seoul menjadi dominasi dari setiap sorot pandang yang ditangkap oleh mata sipit nan indah itu. Semua terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan tujuan masing-masing bersama payung yang menjadi fokus utama dari setiap langkah yang sibuk mengejar tujuan masing-masing. Juga tak kalah dengan mobil-mobil yang berlalu cepat namun masih dibatas ketentuan maksimum pada ruas jalan besar pusat kota.

Padat. Walau hujan yang menguyur pusat kota yang ramai tidak menyurutkan tujuan warga seoul untuk tetap berlomba mengejar kesibukan masing-masing. Yoongi terus melanjutkan langkahnya menembus setiap macam payung yang berpapasan dengannya menjadikan nuansa indah tersendiri dalam sorotan penglihatan. Membiarkan tungkai kurus putih yang terbungkus celana _jeans_ abu-abu yang sengaja dibuat robek-robek pada bagian kedua belah lututnya, menambah kesan trendi jaman sekarang.

Langit berawan dan udara jelas terasa menerpa kulit mulus putih yang nyaris menyamai warna salju tersebut. Meskiput kain berbahan dasar kulit dengan harga nilai jual yang bisa terbilang mahal itu membungkus tubuh indah Min Yoogi, konon ia tidak mampu mengelakan tusukan angin yang menerobos setiap pori-pori pada permungkaan kulit mulusnya.

Yoongi mengeratkan jaket kulit berwana coklat itu sekadar menyamankan telaknya pada tubuh Yoongi. Kemudian menengadah untuk menatap sarang abu-abu yang menjadi latar belakang utama hamparan luas langit kota Seoul.

Kering. Tanpa sadar wajahnya terasa kering tanpa ada tetesan tajam yang menusuk permungkaan mulus wajahnya.

Sejak kapan Hujan berhenti, pikir Min Yoongi.

Dengan latar belakang abu-abu yang terang, untuk apa Min Yoongi berdir disana. Ditengah-tengah keramain pusat kota yang dihiyasi oleh genangan air bekas hujan pada aspal mulus jalanan Seoul, Yoongi menatap refleksi pantulan wajahnya disana.

Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ia sedang punya banyak pikiran atau tidak punya pikiran sama sekali sehingga kakinya menuntun tubuhnya untuk berada disana.

Tempat itu tidak asing. Persimpangan tiga jalanan besar pusat kota yang si kawal oleh lampu lalu-lintas pada setiap sisi ujung dari hamparan garis hitam-putih tempat lintasan pejalan kaki yang menyebrang melewatinya. Juga alaram lampu merah yang mempersilahkan para pejalan kali untuk melintasi garis _zembra cross._

Seketika Yoongi merasa seperti orang bodoh yang ditinggalkan ditempat asing namun terasa tidak asing olehnya.

.

.

Min Yoongi terbangun ketika permungkaan lembut wajah putihnya mendapat tembakan terang dari mentari pagi yang lewat melalui celah kain pintu jendelanya. Keningnya berkerut merasakan panas yang menyengat kulit pucat diwajahnya.

Sedikit malas Yoongi menarik tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian menyandarkan punggung ringkuhnya yang terasa akan remuk jika Yoongi tidak menariknya hati-hati di kepala kasur berukiran mewah itu.

Kepalanya terasa akan pecah. Yoongi memijat-mijat kedua pilipisnya menggunakan ibu jarinya, mencoba berfikir dengan bunga tidur yang terasa belum selesai ulah akibat sengatan mentari pagi yang menembak wajahnya seperti laser senapan berapi.

Berapa lama ia bersarang di hamparan empuk yang beralaskan kain putih dan selimut tebal dengan warna senada itu sampai tubuhnya terasa akan remuk begini. Kilas sipitnya melirik kesamping kearah kalender meja yang terletak indah pada nakas kayu mewah berukiran itu. 15 april. Terakhir Yoongi ingat kalau ia menatap dunia tiga hari yang lalu.

Yoongi menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman lemah yang diperuntukan untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri. Tanpa terasa wajahnya memanas, dan Yoongi yakin kalau ukiran sempurna Tuhan yang diperuntukan kepadanya itu sudah sangat memerah sekarang, menyamai warna tomat masak.

Pipinya basah. Tanpa bisa Yoongi kendalikan kristal bening yang bersarang dikedua binar sipit itu pecah menganak sungai dipermungkaan lembutnya yang tirus. Yoongi terisak seperti pecundang bodoh yang tidak memiliki harga diri. Sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak, seperti sengaja di tusukan paku yang sangat runcing dan besar disana untuk menyumbat Yoongi bernafas. Sesak dan sakit.

.

.

Min Yoongi menyisir surai abu-abu yang terasa lembut pada sela-sela jari rampingnya sampai tangannya terasa lelah, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal yang serupa. Melirik lembaran putih yang terletak secara sembarangan di meja kayu pada hadapannya. buku memo yang berisi lirik-lirik lagu yang sedang ditulisnya. Yoongi belum menyelesaikannya sejak dimalam terakhir ia masih terbangun.

Tidak harus menjadi pecundang selamanya, kerena itu Yoongi harus menyelesaikannya hari ini. Otaknya biasanya berjalan sangat lancar sehingga memerintahkan jari-jarinya dengan gampang untuk menari indah diatas kertas putih itu. Namun kemana bersembunyinya pusat pengendali yang bersarang dikepalannya itu sekarang, sehingga dirinya menjadi sampah tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak mempu menciptakan sebaris kalimat indah penuh makna.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan telapak mungil tanganya, dan mendesah kesal disana. Lembaran putih dihadapannya itu tidak lagi sepenuhnya putih, telah dinodai setengahnya dengan tinta hitam yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Seketika Yoongi ragu akan dirinya yang biasanya penuh akan percaya diri yang tinggi tanpa kebimbangan.

Apa alasan yang bisa Yoongi berikan untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlihat terlalu menyedihkan seperti pecundang bodoh yang tidak mampu mengatasi profesinya sendiri, sebagai penulis lirik lagu. Yoongi mencoba untuk membuat sesuatu, mengukir huruf-huruf _hanja_ yang berbaris rapi diatas lembaran putih baru lainnya yang sengaja ia ambil dari banyak lembaran putih yang bertebaran diatas meja kayu dihadapannya.

Tetap sial! Yoongi tak mampu menyeselaikannya. Rangkaian kata-kata itu terlihat indah, namun tak memiliki makna melainkan susunan huruf yang digabung menjadi kata-kata tanpa mengandung arti yang mengesankan. Tak ubahnya dari sampah murahan yang siap dikubur atau dimusnahkan dari pada harus menjadi polusi diatas bumi.

Yoongi menyerah. Ia meletakan benda panjang dengan ujung runcing yang menghasilkan tinta itu ditasa meja. Tidak akan membuat apa-apa lagi dari harus mengotori lembaran putih bersih lainnya dengan sampah ciptaannya yang baru, sama sekali tidak berguna.

Lalu Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sofa yang empuk dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela, menembus dinding kaca yang luas menampakan pemandangan ramai penduduk pusat kota yang berlalu lalang. Semuanya berubah menjadi abu-abu.

Kota abu-abu, bangunan abu-abu, pohon abu-abu, ruas jalan abu-abu. Yoongi sangat ingat kalau ia tidak memiliki masalah penglihatan selain _myopi_ yang disebabkan oleh profesinya yang mengharuskannya memakai kaca mata rabun jauh setiap kali ia berurusan dengan kertas dan huruf-huruf. Itupun minus mata Yoongi tak lebih dari dua, jadi ia masih bisa melihat dengan sedikit jelas tanpa bantuan kaca mata. Lalu sejak kapan ia menjadi mendadak buta warna tunggal begini.

Yoongi kembali mendesah kesal. Melepas kacamata bundar yang tadi bertengger indah pada hidung mancungnya, kemudian melempar asal benda bening berbingkai hitam itu keatas meja kayu dihadapnnya. Yoongi memijat pelan batang hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, memicingkan mata sekejap melepas penat dipikirannya.

Selang beberapa detik Yoongi kembali membuka matik sipitnya dan melempar pandangan menembus kaca besar jendela rumahnya. Nyatanya Yoongi tidak benar-benar kehilangan warna pada penglihatannya. Semua masih tetap abu-abu, namun bukan berarti Yoongi sedang mengalami buta warna. Dunianya hanya sedang diselimuti oleh warna kelabu yang membosankan. Yoongi masih sedang dalam sama patah hatinya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal. Lagi. Panca indra penglihatan itu terasa memanas dan membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur. Demi Tuhan Yoongi memcenci dirinya sendiri saat ini. Sejak kapan ia menjadi lemah dan gampang mengeluarkan air mata seperti bayi begini, atau memang sosok Yoongi yang sesungguhnya adalah lemah.

Ia mengangkat pantatnya dari sarang empuk yang nyaman itu. Menyeret langkah meninggalkan tempat menyebalkan yang hanya bisa memproduksi air matanya jika ia tetap bertahan disana. Mengusap air matanya kasar sebelum tungkai putihnya benar-benar membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari ruang tengah rumahnya.

Yoongi terus membuka dan menutup pintu kultasnya yang tidak bersalah. Dengan perasaan kosong yang tidak diketahui pikiran Yoongi seolah dicuci dari atas. Ia bukan bocah lima tahun yang tidak punya kerjaan dengan mencari kesibukan aneh seperti memain-mainkan pintu kultas begitu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

Yoongi bergumam sebal setelah sadar dari perbuat bodohnya yang diluar kendali pikirannya.

Ia harus berpikir bahwa ia harus peluar. Tetap berada dirumahnya yang sepi dan dingin akan membuat Yoongi semakin menjadi gila dan bertingkah diluar kendali pikirannya.

.

.

Tanpa payung. Yoongi dapat dengan jelas mendengar rintik hujan yang menerpa bumi. Membiarkan rintikan-rintikan kecil itu menyapa lembut kulitnya tanpa perlindungan jeket kulit kebangaannya atau jas hujan yang bisa menjaga kulitnya dari sentuhan tajam rintik-rintak kecil itu.

Bodoh memang. Walau hanya gerimis kecil yang menerpa kulinya, tetap saja mungkin akan bisa membuat Yoongi sakit. Tapi siapa yang peduli, Yoongipun juga tidak peduli. Bahkan tanpa rintikan kecil gerimis kecil ini ia juga sudah sakit. Tanpa kehadiran orang itu Yoongi menjadi sakit. Kenyataannya Yoongi sakit sekarang. Baik itu hatinya, ataupu otaknya. Yoongi sakit dan benar-benar sakit. Sekuat apapun Yoongi menjerit sakitnya tidak akan pernah berkurang. Sakit yang sangat-sangat sakit.

Seperti orang gila. Yoongi tersenyum menampakan keindahan yang luar biasanya dari wajah manisnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak akan pernah bosan dan akan selalu candu untuk kembali melihatnya tanpa khawatir dengan gula darah yang akan naik, walaupun senyuman Yoongi manis semanis gula. Suara rintikan hujan adalah irama terbaik sebagai latar belakang musik yang pernah menyapa indra pendengaran Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi bersenandung kecil mengikuti irama rintikan hujan yang mengalun indah ditelinganya. Masa bodoh dengan tanggapa orang-orang yang akan menghakimi Yoongi sebagai orang aneh, atau mungkin orang gila yang bersenandung tidak jelas dibawah rintik-rintik kecil hujan. Selama Yoongi menikmati dan bisa membuat Yoongi lebih baik tanpa mengganggu orang lain, maka Yoongi tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Sambil menjetik-jentikan jarinya seperti seseorang yang sedang dimabuk _Lovey Dovey_ Yoongi tersenyum tidak karuan dan bersenandung ringan. Memicingkan matanya untuk lebih menghayati irama indah yang diciptakan oleh rintik-rintik kecil hujan.

Yoongi menangis. lagi-lagi tanpa sadar air matanya keluar tanpa pernah Yoongi perintahakan untuk keluar. Semakin deras dan berubah menjadi isakan yang sangat memilukan.

Pada kenyataannya Yoongi tidak pernah benar-benar meniklati hari-harinya setelah kenyataan menyakitkan itu merubah kisah hidupnya. Yoongi menyedihkan. Dirinya tidak lebih beruntung dari seekor anak anjing yang tersesat dijalan, paling tidak penjaga hewan sekitar mungkin akan memungutnya jika manusia berhati mulia tidak memungutnya. Yoongi tak berharap banyak untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa memungut dan merawat dirinya, karena pada kenyatanyaanya ia hanya menantikan seseorang yang selalu sama datang kepadanya. Seseorang yang bisa membuat hidupnya kembali tersenyum.

Masih dengan isakan yang sama Yoongi menatap layar ponsel _Toutch screen_ dengan lago buah apel yang sudah digigit dibelakang ponselnya itu. Bersama bahu yang letih, terasa akan patah walau tanpa beban yang terlihat jelas. Yoongi menatap nama kontak yang selalu memenuhi otaknya selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

 _Kim NamJoon_

" _Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"_

Isakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi bersama dengan hujan gerimis yang berubah menjadi hujan deras. Dalam genangan air pada aspal abu-abu yang diciptakn Hujan Yoongi melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Hujan yang seolah mengerti dengan perasaan Yoongi. Mengetuk dan memukul jendela hati Yoongi.

Yoongi membenci hujan. Demi apapun didunia ini Yoongi sangat membenci hujan dan selamanya membenci hujan sialan yang telah membawa takdir untuk merubah nasip hidupnya.

.

.

Yoongi melangkah lemah melewati setiap tapak menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Aroma hujan masih menyeruak memenuhi hidung runcingnya, membuat Yoongi ingin mematahkan hidung yang menjadi salah satu ukiran indah yang Tuhan karuniakan untuknya.

Dengan gemeteran Yoongi memencet empat dijit angka yang menjadi sandi pintu rumahnya. Seperti pemula udik yang tidak pernah menggunakan _password_ pintu rumah sebelumnya Yoongi selalu salah menekan empat dijit angka yang sudah hafal diluar kepala olehnya.

Yoongi mengumpat. Entah karena tubuh yang sudah lemah akibat menangis seharian atau karena tubuh yang kedinginan seharian berada dibawah hujan sehingga ia salah menekan _password_ rumahanya sendiri. Yoongi sangat yakin kalau ia belum mengubah _password_ nya karena ia tidak paham cara mengubah _password_ pintunya. Pertama kali _password_ itu diubah, satu-satunya pelakunya adalah Kim Namjoon.

Setalah empat kali memasukan _password_ yang salah akirnya Yoongi bisa memasukan _password_ nya yang banar.

Yoongi melangkah gongtai masuk kedalam rumahanya. Satu-satunya tujuan utama Yoongi adalah kamar pandi. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok laki-laki berkulit putih itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi rumahnya.

Menyapa dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan pada kaca besar dikamar mandi mewahanya. Menyiram wajahnya dengan air yang keluar dari keran wastafel, bahkan Yoongi tidak dapat lagi merasakan air yang menerpa permungkaan kulit wajahnya. Setelahnya Yoongi menatap dalam-dalam wajahnya dari pantulan kaca besar itu.

Bibir merah mudanya yang tipis adalah fokus utama Yoongi. Bukan karena bentuk bibir indah yang dimilikinya, maka Yoongi bisa bersombong untuk itu semua. Namun Yoongi merindukan sesuatu dari bibirnya itu. Ketika bibir tipis merah mudahnya tergerak untuk menyebut nama Kim Namjoon. Atau ketika bibir itu menjadi panas karena sentuhan bibir Kim Namjoon yang selalu pandai membuatnya menjadi gila sampai tidak mampu mengontrol diri hanya karena sentuhan bibir seorang Kim Namjoon.

Yoongi kembali menangis. Namun cepat-cepat ia mengusap air matanya yang belum sempat mengalir di pipi mulusnya dengan kasar.

Kemudian tersenyum, senyuman pahit bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mencoba kembali menjadi manusia naif yang membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Menjadi lemah begitu bukanlah seorang Min Yoongi, walau kenyataan ia sudah terbiasa lemah karena selalu bergantungan dengan sosok Kim Namjoon. Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengabaikan lukanya dan terus beraktifitas seperti Min Yoongi yang biasanya, walau mungkin tidak akan ada rasa yang mengisi hatinya.

Yoongi mengisi air pada _bet up_ yang berada beberapa langkah dari watafel dihadapan. Kemudian membuka satu persatu pakaian basah yang membungkus tubuh mulusnya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika Yoongi sudah membuka semua pakaian bagian atasanya dan memerkan kulit putih mulusnya yang berhiaskan bercak merah keunguan, walaun tidak sepekat pertama kali tanda itu dibuat namun masih membuat Yoongi merasa sesak didadanya.

Yoongi merindukannya. Seorang Kim Namjoon yang telah mengukir banyak tanda ditubuhnya itu Yoongi sangat merindukannya.

Sekarang Yoongi tidak memiliki sosok satupun yang memenuhinya. Ia mandi lebih lama dari biasanya. Membiarkan tubuhnya mengecurut kedinginan karena terlalu lama berendam didalam bak bandi mewah itu.

.

.

Yoongi masih tidak bisa tidur sebab pikirannya masih mumatar dengan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Tempat tidurnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan sangat lebar walau Yoongin sudah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu terasa hangat dan nyaman tanpa Yoongi harus memakai selimut tebal itu, karena sosok hangat Kim Namjoon selalu setiap memeluk tubuh kecil Min Yoongi.

Hujan telah berhenti dan dingin yang diciptakan olehnya masih terasa dan setia membekukan setiap ruas-ruas tulang kecil Min Yoongi. Sebegitu bencikah hujan kepada Min Yoongi sampai menyiksa pemuda manis yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu sejauh ini.

Yoongi menatap wajahnya dari pantulan kaca lemari besar yang terletak disebelah tempat tidurnya. Matanya sembab dan pipinya berubah menjadi semakin tirus. Min Yoongi tampak sangat menyedihkan. Menjadi semakin menyedihkan dari hari kehari. Yoongi takut jika sosok Kim Namjoon melihatnya yang tampak berantakan begini akan sangat membencinnya dan akan mengabaikannya.

Tubuhnya terlalu lelah mikirkan Kim Namjoon yang sangat dirindukannya. Juga karena seharian menangis dibawah hujan deras membuat mata Yoongi menjadi lemah dan perlahan merapat.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dan seketika merakan sakit. Sesak yang sangat dalam didalam dadanya. Yoongi sangat yakin kalau dirinya tidak memilki riwayat sakit jantung atau gangguan pernafasakan pada paru-parunya. Namun rasa sesak dan sakit seperti ini belakangan sering terjadi, membuat Yoongi terus mengeluarkan air matanya.

Siapa yang salah disini? Pikir Yoongi. Apakah sikapnya ini wajar bagi seseorang yang sedang dalam masa patah hati? Ini sudah seminggu pasca dirinya menjadi orang bodoh dan tolol tanpa kehadiran sosok Kim Namjoon.

Yoongi salah. Salah teramat besar.

Yoongi pikir dengan seiring berjalannya waktu lukanya akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk membiarkan lukanya begitu saja tanpa berniat untuk mengobatinya. Tapi tidak. Lukanya malah semakin parah dan bahkan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya sehingga Yoongi tak mampu untuk mengontrol rasa sakit yang mengerogoti tubuhnya.

Yoongi tahu bahwa bekas luka akan sangat menyakitkan, namun ia tetap membiarkan sosok itu datang hanya untuk mengoreskan luka dan meninggalakan bekas yang dalam. Buruknya, dibandingkan dengan bekas luka dalam itu Yoongi lebih merindukan sosok yang menciptakan belas luka tersebut.

Airmatanya mengalir dari hatinya. Dengan perasaan aneh Yoongi melihat keluar jendela dan persis merasakan seperti siatuasinya. Hujan yang jatuh seperti melodi yang membuat segalanya menjadi tanpa pelan.

Sebenarnya hujan berada dipihak siapa? Apakah hujan menjadi teman setia yang menemani air mata Yoongi atau malah musuh yang hanya mengejek air mata Yoongi yang selalu mengalir.

Ia menyukai hujan. Karena hujan yang mempertemukan seorang Kim Namjoon bersama Min Yoongi. Jika saat itu tidak hujan dan Yoongi tidak ketiduran didalam _box telephon_ maka ia tidak akan pernah mengenal Kim Namjoon. Numun, jika Yoongi tidak mengenal Kim Namjoon mungkin ia juga tidak harus merasakan luka yang terlampau perih ini.

.

.

Hujan masih sangat deras diluar sana. Membuat Yoongi berkifir sejak kapan seoul menjadi candu dengan kehadiran Hujan.

Tidak semuanya menyakitkan. Sungguh. Jika saat itu tidak ada hujan maka Yoongi tidak pernah mengenal sosoknya tampan Kim Namjoon, maka ia juga tidak akan pernah merasakan kenangan indah bersama Kim Namjoon. Meski diujungnya memang sangat menyakitkan, setidaknya Yoongi punya sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama sosok tinggi itu.

Yoongi tidak punya tempat untuk pergi, tapi ia mengambil payungnya. Bersiap-siap akan pergi dan membuka payungnya yang kusut seperti wajahnya. Berjalan keluar tanpa rencana, membiarkan kakinya terus melangkah membawa dirinya. Seolah-olah hujan ingin menunjukan kepada Yoongi kebaradaannya, hujan ingin keberadaanya diketahui, meski sepatu _converse high_ merah kesayangannya menjadi kotor.

Saat Yoongi berjalan ia dapat mendengar suara rintik hujan yang deras mendarat pada payung kusut abu-abunya. Yoongi bertanya-tanya, untuk siapa hujan ini?

Sebuah suara pukulan terhadap aspal abu-abu yang kesepian menarik perhatian Yoongi. _Ayolah tenang_ , jerit Yoongi didalam hatinya.

Seketika Yoongi tersadar bahwa tempat ini tidak lagi asing. Simpang tiga dengan lampu jalan lalu-lintas yang mangawasi, juga garis-garis hitam-putih pada setiap ruas jalan yang menjadi penghujung ketiga simpang dan landatasan tempat orang-orang menyeberang.

Yoongi terdiam. Membiarkan kaki kurusnya yang manjadi pemimpin dalam langkahnya tanpa peduli kemana ia akan dibawa oleh tungkai yang terbungkus _jeans_ abu-abu itu.

Tak asing. Semuanya tidak terasa familiar dengan pakaian yang Yoongi kenakan hari ini dan tempat yang sedang ia datangi semuanya persis sama dalam kejadian di bunga tidurnya.

Alaram lampu merah berbunyi menandakan untuk mepersilahkan pejalan kaki menyebarangi ruas jalan pada tempat yang telah ditentukan. Yoongi ikut melangkah membiarkan kakinya terus bergerak menyebangi salah satu dari simpang tiga itu.

Setiap langkah yang dilalui oleh Yoongi terasa tidak asing. Seingatnya ia hanya bermimpi disampai persimpangn tiga lampu merah, dan terbangun disana tanpa tau apa kelanjutan kejadian setalah itu.

Yoongi menatap sepatu _Converse High_ nya yang sudah sangat kotor, seharusnya Yoongi bisa menjaga langkahnya agar tidak sembarangan dan tidak membuat sepatu kesayangannnya itu menjadi kotor.

Setelah cukup lama membiar kakinya melakangkah membawa dirinya entah kemana, Yoongi bertenti pada gundukan tanah yang berlapis rumput halus itu. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir yang sangat Yoongi kenal.

Hujan berhanti. Entah sejak kapan Yoongi tidak tahu.

Matanya kembali terasa panas yang mengundang tetesan bening membasahi pipi tirusnya dan kakinya mendadak menjadi lemah. Yoongi terduduk di hadapan gundukan tanah besar itu dan menangis didalam diam.

Ini sudah tujuh hari berlalu pasca seseorang itu berada disana. Nama Kim Namjoon terukir indah dibatu nisan keramik itu.

Yoongi merindukannya. Merindukan sosok Kim Namjoon yang sudah benar-benar beristirahat disana.

 _Annyeong~_ Sapa Yoongi dari dalam hatinya.

Yoongi ingin menjawab. Sebuah pertanyaan yang pernah Namjoon tanyakan untuknya. Pertanyaan yang keluar tepat dihari dirinya harus kehilangan segalanya, karena keegoisan yang terlalu kekanak-kenakan.

"Namjoon- _ssi_ , kebaradaanmu bukan seperi hujan. Tapi seperti payung melindungiku saat hujan"

Yoongi kembali mengangis, namun tidak terisak-isak seperti sebelumnya. Hanya air mata yang mengalir membanjiri pipi tirusnya.

"Kim Namjoon- _ssi_ , _Saranghae_ "

-fin-

 **EPILOGUE**

 _Min Yoongi mengumpat kesal karena hujan yang turun secara tiba-tiba, padahal sampai tadi siang cuaca sangat cerah. Siapa yang membuat Gomiho menangis, pikiranya._

 _Jadilah disini dirinya sekarang. Didalam box telephon merah itu untuk menumpang berteduh. Salahnya memang ketika teman satu Apartment tadi menyuruh membawa payung namun ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan yang sangat klise, berat._

 _Hampir dari dua jam Yoongi berada didalam Box telephon itu, dan matanya juga sudah terasa mengantuk. Hal yang lebih sial juga menimpanya, ketika Yoongi hendak menghubungi Seokjin –teman satu Apartmentnya- ponselnya tiba-tiba mati kerena kehabisan batrai. Lebih buruk lagi karena Yoongi tidak memiliki koin saat ia sedang berada didalam Box Telephon._

 _Yoongi tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain ia terbangun didalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah, diatas tempat tidur empuk berukuran besar. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk penetralan pandangannya._

 _Ini bukan apartmentnya. Yoongi sangat yakin kerena Seokjin tidak akan mau membuang-buang uang hanya untuk menyewa tempat yang berlebihan, bukan berarti sahabatnya itu pelit atau tidak mampu menyewa tempat yang bagus. Ingat, Seokjin itu seorang dokter muda yang sudah memiliki sejuta prestasti, jadi apartment mewah macam apa yang tidak bisa di sewanya. Seojin hanya tidak ingin mubazir. Lalu dimana ini?_

 _Otak genius Yoongi tidak akan lemah begitu saja seperti orang bodoh yang diculik kemudian berteriak tidak jelas semacam, dirinya sedang dimana, dan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Yoongi lebih memilih menggukan aset berharga didalam kepalanya itu ketimbang bertingkah tidak karuan dengan membuang-buang suaranya untuk berteriak._

 _Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menyelidik setiap sudut dari ruangan mewah besar itu. Sebenarnya, tidak buruk juga kalau dirinya benar-benar sedang diculik sekarang ini. Selama ia harus disekap ditempat mewah begini, maka itu akan baik-baik saja. Toh nyatanya penculiknya itu pasti seseorang yang sangat kaya._

 _Yoongi mengehentikan imajinasi bodoh tidak pentingnya ketika indra menciumannya tanpa sengaja menangkap aroma tidak sedap seperti sesuatu yang terbakar._

 _Oke! Ini baru menakutkan kalau dirinya harus mati kerena terbakar di tempat bagus seperti ini. Walau tempat pengantar nyawa terakhirnya itu sebagus istana, tetap saja Yoongi tidak sudi mati sia-sia diusianya yang masih muda._

 _Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidur mewah itu dan belari menuju pintu besar berukiran mahal yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat tidur, karena ukuran kamar yang terbilang terlalu luas. Yoongi menariknya, kenyataan bagus bahwa pintu itu tidak dikunci._

 _Menyeret langkahnya menelusuri lantai beralasakan karpet permadani mewah dengan bulu kapret tebal yang sedikit menelan kakinya. Sebenarnya siapa pemilik tempat semewah ini? Pikir Yoongi. Ia menuruni anak tangga besar itu satu-persatu untuk mengikuti aroma tidak sedap yang mengganggu penciumannya._

 _Matanya sipitnya semakin menyipit ketika mendapati sosok tinggi yang entah sedang melakukan apa diruangan dapur sana. Yoongi membawa langkahnya untuk mendekati sitinggi bertubuh bagus itu. Mungkinkah sosok itu yang telah menculik dirinya?_

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Yoongi reflek bersuara ketika mata sipitnya mendapati dapur yang sangat berantakan, bahan makanan yang beresakan dimana-mana, juga kompor dengan api yang terlalu besar. Ia secara otomatis mendekati kompor listrik itu untuk mematikan apinya._

" _Yoongi-ssi kau sudah bangun?" Sosok tinggi bersuarai hijau itu menatap tak kalah terkejut kerah Yoongi._

 _Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya kearah sosok dihadapannya. Sosok bertungkai panjang dengan lesung pipi yang indah dikedua belah pipinya, dan sendok sayuran terangkat tinggi-tinggi disebelah tangannya. Kesan pertama yang Yoongi dapatkan, Tampan. Tidak mungkin dirinya seorang pencilik._

" _Maaf~ Kau siapa?" Seperti orang tolol. Yoongi bertanya dengan nada suara yang aneh, dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa suaranya berubah menjadi aneh begitu._

 _Si tampan tinggi itu tersenyum, menampakan lesung pipi yang sangat menawan dimata Yoongi._

" _Kau benar tidak pernah menatapku, Min Yoongi-ssi. Aku Kim Namjoon, teman satu kantormu dan kita berada di bagian yang sama. Aku partner kerjamu dalam menulis lirik"_

 _._

 _._

 _Hujan. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa seoul mendadak jadi suka hujan begini. Padahal sekarang sedang musim semi. Indah memang ketika daun-daun hijau dan kelopak bunga yang cantik itu dibasahi oleh tetesan air hujan. Tapi tetap saja Yoongi tidak menyukai hujan karena genangan air di jalan yang basah akibat hujan mengotori sepatu Coverse High merah kesayangannya._

 _Yoongi baru saja keluar keluar dari sebuah Coffee Shop yang berada tidak jauh dari kantornya. Sengaja singgah ditempat yang bernuansa klasik itu untuk mengeluarkan kecerdasan otaknya menulis lirik lagu yang sudah dituntut oleh rekan sesama produser di perusahaan tempatnya berkerja._

 _Ia berdecak tidak suka melihat rintik-rintik kecil indah yang medarat dilantai aspal abu-abu itu, kemudian mengembangkan payung yang berwarna sama dengan aspal._

 _Seseorang tiba-tiba saja ikut melompat kedalam payungnya saat Yoongi ingin melangkahkan kakinya._

" _Kim Namjoon-ssi?"_

" _Bolehkah aku menumpang sampai kekantor?"_

 _Yoongi benar-benar frustasi, dan ia mengusap kesal surai merah mudanya ketika kepalanya terasa akan pecah akibat segudang pemikiran yang berdebat didalam sana. Teman baiknya Seokjin tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk ke Afrika sebagai dokter relawan tanpa membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan Yoongi. Laki-laki yang menjadi saksi perjalan hidupnya itu secara mendadak datang kehadapan Yoongi dengan koper besar dan berpamitan akan meninggalkan Yoongi dalam waktu yang lama._

 _Belum sempat Yoongi bertanya banyak tentang keputusan Seokjin yang secara tiba-tiba itu, ponselnya sudah berdering nyaring menyuruhnya untuk segera kekantor karena masalah lirik yang ditulisnya di curi oleh seseorang dan membuat Yoongi harus lansung memacu mobil mewahnya menuju kantor._

 _Pupus sudah. Yoongi terpaksa harus mengiklaskan lirik yang sudah dibuatnya selama tujuh hari itu, kerena pencurinya teman satu teamnya sendiri._

" _Kau tau? Sapi peliharaan kakekku meninggal pagi ini" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya ketika suara berat itu tiba-tiba saja mengisi indra pendengarannya. Matanya mendapati sosok Kim Namjoon sedang tersenyum cerah kearahnya._

 _Yoongi berdesah kesal. Apa pedulinya kalau sapi kakek Kim Namjoon mati atau tidak._

" _Apa kau sedang menintaku untuk membelikan kakekmu sapi baru?" Yoongi bersuara sarkatis. Namjoon sudah sangat paham itu sehingga pemuda tampan itu hanya menunjukan senyumannya kearah Yoongi, kemudian ikut mengambil posisi disebelah laki-laki yang sedang frustasi itu._

" _Bukan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau sapi kakekku mati setelah dihiyanati teman satu teamnya dan frustasi berlebihan, padahal ia memiliki Kim Namjoon untuk bercerita tentang penghiyanatan yang sedang dialaminya itu" Lanjut Namjoon._

 _Yoongi tersenyum. Demi liriknya yang berharga Yoongi tidak pernah menyangka kalau Namjoon itu sangat konyol, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah seriusnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan menghibur Yoongi dengan lelucon anehnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Kim Namjoon-ssi apa kau gila memindahkan kepemilikan rumahmu atas namaku?"_

 _Yoongi tidak pernah habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran Namjoon tampannya itu. Sejak kepindahan Seokjin memang dirinya kini tinggal bersama Namjoon dirumah mewah laki-laki itu, setelah hubungan pertemanan mereka berganti menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yoongi tidak bisa menolak ketika Namjoon menyatakan cinta kepadanya sebab ia juga menyukai Namjoon dengan semua kegilaan dan kehangatan laki-laki itu._

 _Namjoon membuang nafasnya berat. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Yoongi tersinggung atau merasa direndahkan dengan memindahkan hak kepemilikan rumahnya begitu saja. Bodoh memang bagi orang lain, bisa saja setelah itu Yoongi akan meninggalkanya dan jadilah Kim Namjoon si miskin yang tidak memliki rumah. Tapi ia percaya Yoonginya, Min Yoongi kesayangannya itu bukanlah seseorang matrelineal yang hanya gila harta. Cepat atau lambat semua milik Namjoon akan menjadi milik Yoongi juga._

" _Yoongi kau tau aku memang gila karenamu" Masih berlelucon, berharap Min Yoongi manisnya itu bisa sedikit luluh dan tersenyum kerena leluconnya itu._

" _Namjoon aku sedang tidak minat dengan gurauan bodohmu itu sekarang" Yoongi menegang. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Namjoon, air wajahnya datar dan rahangnya mengeras._

 _Baiklah. Namjoon paham sekarang kalau lelaki Minnya itu sedang tidak ingin bergurau dan sangat marah sekarang._

" _Yoongi kau tau kalau cepat atau lambat semua milikku juga akan menjadi milikmu, dan milikmu juga akan menjadi milikku. Lalu apa salahnya jika aku memindahkan hak kepemilikan rumahku atas namamu? Baiklah aku minta maaf karena tidak meminta izinmu sebelumnya. Tapi apa harus aku meminta izin untuk hal yang sudah jelas akan menjadi milikmu juga?"_

 _Yoongi membuang nafas berat. Seketika semuanya terasa menyebalkan, bahkan payung abu-abu yang berada didalam genggaman Namjoon untuk pelindung dirinya dan Namjoon dari rintikan gerimis itu terlihat menyebalkan. Jalanan besar simpang tiga tempatnya berdiri sekarang juga menyebalkan, garis-garis hitam putih untuk lintasan pejalan kaki yang menyebrang itu menyebalkan, bahkan lampu lalu lintas yang menjadi mengatur jalan juga menjadi menyebalkan._

" _Kim Namjoon! Aku membencimu. Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu sampai kau membuatku tampak tidak ada artinya begini? Aku tau kau kaya Namjoon-ah, tapi tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak memamerkan kekayaanmu itu kepadaku?"_

 _Namjoon tercengang. Terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir merah murah simanisnya itu. Kenapa Min Yoonginya menjadi salah paham begini. Namjoon tidak bermaksud pamer harta didepan Yoongi. Sungguh!_

" _Yoongi aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu berfikir sampai sejauh itu. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tampak rendah seperti yang kau ucapkan itu. Aku mempercayaimu, aku yakin dengan Min Yoongiku yang tidak akan pernah menghiyanatiku. Sekalipun Min Yoongi menghiyanatiku nanti, maka aku akan membutanya kembali merubah pikirannya untuk tidak menghinayanatku. Karena aku tau Min Yoongi sangat mencintaiku, sama besarnya dengan cintaku kepada Min Yoongiku"_

 _Yoongi tersenyum. Tanpa sadar bibir tipis merah mudahnya itu merekah indah memamerkan senyuman menawan yang selalu membuat luluh seorang Kim Namjoon. Yoongi tahu kalau dirinya akan selalu kalah setiap kali berdabat dengan sosok tampan didepannya itu, karena Namjoon memiliki sejuta kata-kata hangat yang bisa membuat Yoongi luluh. Bukan sekadar kata-kata, tapi Namjoon memang membuktikannya dengan semua perlakukannya kepada Yoongi._

 _Namjoon menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya, kemudian memeluk tubuh itu untuk menyalurkan rasa sayangnya disana. Mengusap-usap suarai abu-abu yang terasa sangat lembut dijari Namjoon. Menghirup aroma khas Min Yoongi yang selalu menjadi candu bagi seorang Kim Namjoon._

" _Jadi Min Yoong-ssi, apa kau sudah siap menikah dengan si tampan Kim Namjoon?"_

 _Yoongi lansung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Namjoon. Menatap tidak suka kearah laki-laki tampannya itu._

" _Dalam mimpimu tuan Kim"_

 _Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya karena jawaban Yoongi. Ini bukan kali pertama ketika Namjoon mengajak Yoongi untuk menjadi teman hidup selamanya. Kenapa Yoongi selalu menolak lamaran Namjoon._

" _Min Yoongi-ssi, Apakah aku benar seseorang yang terukir dihatimu? Apakah keberadaanku kepadamu ini hanya seperti hujan?"_

 _Yoongi tersenyum. Memutar bola matanya menghindari tatapan Kim Namjoon yang menuntut. Jujur saja, melihat Kim Namjoon yang kesal seperti ini sedikit membuat Yoongi gemas dengan laki-laki tampannya itu._

" _Jika tidak, Apakah aku hanya seseorang yang datang dan pergi seperti hujan?"_

" _Hm.. Entahlah" Jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis, kemudian mendorong tubuh Namjoon untuk lebih menjauh darinya._

 _Alaram lampu merah itu berbunyi, mempersilahkan pejalan kali untuk melintasi garis-garis hitam-putih di tengah-tengah jalan sana._

 _Yoongi melangkah mundur melewati ruas Zebra Cross yang mengantarkannya pada seberang jalan. Namjoon yang berjalan dihadapannya meminta Yoongi untuk hati-hati karena terlalu berbahaya berjalan mundur begitu. Belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya agar Yoongi berjalan hati-hati, sebuah motor dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan maksimum yang ditentukn melaju kearahnya._

 _Yoongi menyipitkan matanya karena lampu motor yang menyilaukan penglihatannya. Entah karena panik atau memang kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi keram, Yoongi tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya. Dan jadilah dia hanya berdiri disana dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya akibat silau cahata motor._

 _Bruk! Suara benturan keras itu mengundang perhatian semua pasang mata yang berada disana. Yoongi membuka matanya setelah merasakan dorongan hebat yang menyentuh tubuhnya sehingga punggungnya harus menyentuh aspal, cukup keras sehingga rasa sakit tidak dapat dielakan._

 _Yoongi memelotot luar biasa ketika matanya menangkap kerumuan yang tidak juah dari tempatnya terjatuh. Ia mengenal dengan baik jaket kulit hitam itu, juga celana jeans abu-abu yang sama dengan cenala jeans yang sedang Yoongi kenakan. kenapa orang-orang berkerumun disana._

 _Langkahnya terasa berat. Sekuat tenanga Yoongi memaksakan dirinya untuk mendekati kerumuan itu._

 _Seketika langit terasa runtuh dan menimpa tubuhnya. Seseorang yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala bagian belakangnya. Yoongi mendekati sosok itu. Sosok Kim Namjoon yang sudah berdarah banyak pada bagian kepalanya._

" _Namjoon-ah" Panggil Yoongi. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan air mata tidak dapat lagi ia tahan. Yoongi mendadak takut. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Takut yang begitu teramat sampai membuat tubuhnya menjadi bergetar._

" _Kim Namjoon" Panggilnyanya lagi. Menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi mulus sosok Kim Namjoonnya yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya._

" _Ya! Kim Namjoon-ssi" Yoongi berteriak, berharap teriakannya itu dapat didengar oleh Kim Namjoon dan membuat Namjoon membuka matanya. Yoongi terisak. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan Namjoon yang tak kunjung membuka matanya._

 _Detik itu juga rasa menyesal mengerogoti hatinya. Kim Namjoon, Yoongi ingin Kim Namjoonya membuka mata dan berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja, kemudian memeluk Yoongi. Seperti perlakukan yang biasa dilakukan Namjoon saat Yoongi khawatir entah dengan apa yang membuat Yoongi khawatir. Tapi Namjoonyan itu tak kunjung membuka mata. Selamanya tidak akan pernah membuka matanya._

 _-FIN-_

Oh my god! It's been a long long long long time the last time I wrote a fanfiction, and I have never think I will miss them. Hahaha :D

Okai! I'm so sorry about the absurd story that I have done. But I'm still need your review guys. Thank you so much for you guys that have reading my story :D


End file.
